Colors
by Jazzita
Summary: Deidara ha perdido la razón de ser de su arte. Para volver a sentirse vivo de nuevo, necesitará ayuda de un libro muy peculiar del cual aprenderá sobre los colores y el significado de ellos en las personas. Sasodei. Capítulo #5 después de meses.
1. Pérdida de Sentido al Arte

**C****O****L****ORS**

SasoDei [Conforme avance la historia]

Misterio//Comedia//Romance [Conforme avance]

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Akatsuki o personajes de Naruto son míos, sólo los uso para esta humilde historia.

* * *

**_P_**érdida de **_S_**entido al **_A_**rte

* * *

Tomó un poco de arcilla como cada día para crear su arte. Uno, dos…en tres segundos su la boca de su mano izquierda sacó el material para que después, apretara firmemente hasta quedar seguro de sí mismo de que estaba terminado.

Era otra ave más.

Se frustraba. Conforme pasaba cada día comenzaba a sentir que su arte comenzaba a opacarse. Comenzaba a dudar de sí mismo sobre su existencia. Miró cuidadosamente su pequeña obra de arte y empezó a cuestionarse una serie de preguntas una y otra vez, pero una le intrigaba con más rapidez.

_-¿Qué era lo que le falta a mi arte?, uhn. –Pensó._

-Deidara, aléjate de mi cama y del verdadero arte. –Ordenó su compañero y maestro de Akatsuki: Sasori, quién recién llegaba a la habitación, como siempre, con impaciencia y aires autoritarios.

El rubio obedeció sin comentar una sola palabra, tomando dirección hacia la cama de al lado, que era de su propiedad. El ave aún permanecía con vida.

-Raro, muy raro de ti… ¿dónde secuestraste a Deidara? –Preguntó Sasori mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla de su cama, con los brazos cruzados y poniendo su vista sobre el del arte efímero.

Deidara estaba en su mundo.

-¡DEIDARA! ¡Sabes que ODIO que me hagan esperar! –Dijo molesto de tal forma que pudo desconcertar de sus pensamientos al rubio y regresar al mundo real.

Al igual que su maestro, Deidara fijó su mirada sobre su maestro.

-Sigues aquí, uhm. ¿Qué? –Preguntó desconcertado al ver el estado de ánimo del artista eterno.

-¡¿Y así me pagas todo lo que has aprendido gracias a mí?! , diablos, esta juventud de hoy cada día es más estúpida. –Murmuró.

-… ¿Qué hace que el arte tenga sentido Sasori?

-¿Eh?, ¿Bromeas?...

-No señor. Simplemente creo que he perdido mi razón de ser como artista. Es todo.

-Oh, entiendo. –Dijo atentamente. – Umm…veamos…-miró al cielo y puso su mano izquierda sobre su mentón- …¿recuerdas el momento en que decidiste ser artista?

-Sí, pero pienso que no sirve de nada pensar en eso. Todo lo que pensaba lo sigo pensando, mi arte simplemente se volvió tan igual, tan predecible, casi sosa como el tuyo. –Rió.

-¡OYE! –Protestó el pelirrojo ofendido.

-¡No pude evitarlo!, sabes que es broma, ¿cierto?-Dijo tratando de calmar los malentendidos antes de que fuera frito por su maestro.

-Pues con esta juventud de hoy, todo es broma…sólo compara tu arte con mi arte, vamos, quizá ahí encuentres tu razón del arte viniendo de ti Deidara. –Sasori se levantó de su cama y después se marchó dándole un buen portazo a la puerta de su ya notorio, enfado.

Deidara suspiró, un suspiro que anunciaba lo arduo que sería volver a tomar el sentido del concepto de arte y lo desgastante que era que Sasori siempre estuviera de mal humor frente a su persona y se desquitara con él.

El pequeño ave de arcilla viviente que, aún se mantenía sin llegar a su fase final, dejó el hombro del rubio del cuál se sostenía y voló hacia una de las marionetas de su maestro aparentemente sin razón alguna.

-¿Acaso me estás dando una pista?, uhn. –Dijo mientras hablaba con su arte de arcilla.

Su arte no emitía palabras como tal, no hablaba, pero lo podía sentir. Podía sentir que su ave se estaba comunicando con él de una u otra forma. Le estaba dando un código. No era algo común que sus creaciones de arcilla posen sobre el arte viejo de su maestro, siempre no han detestado. Algo raro pasaba en ese momento.

Deidara concentró su vista fija sobre la escena, pensó una y otra vez: La marioneta y el ave, unidos, pero a la vez eran tan diferentes.

Y siguió pensando, pensando, pensado, hasta que pareció entender todo.

Una gran sonrisa inundó de pronto su mirada, tan alegre y con ego de siempre, le dio las gracias a su ave para sacarla de la jugada con sus palabras mágicas _-¡Katz!- _y correr por los pasillos de la cueva y con una mirada llena de esperanza, hacia la habitación de Itachi & Kisame.

-¡Fíjate por dónde diablos vas, Deidara-_Chan_! –Dijo el otro levantándose del choque que recién acababa de ocurrir entre él y el joven del arte efímero.

-Cállate Hidan, que no tengo el tiempo para hacer corajes contigo, ¡uhnnn! –Su sonrisa se había borrado, al dirigirle esas palabras, el rubio se levantó del suelo y siguió su recorrido apurado, ignorando profundamente al otro afectado.

-¡Jashin-Sama te castigará por esto idiota!-Gritó el Jashinista tras ver la "huída" de Deidara.

Después de choques y maldiciones no planeadas de parte de Hidan, el rubio por fin había llegado. Se encontraba enfrente de esa puerta, que en el pasado juraba que nunca iba a tocar.

Y menos para una ayuda.

Apretó sus puños. Sus brazos temblaban. No quería hacerlo. Pero casi estaba seguro de que si lo hacía y si esa persona tenía lo que él necesitaba, el podía recobrar el sentido de su arte efímero.

Movió su puño izquierdo lentamente para ponerlo enfrente de la puerta, y, resignado, dar pequeños dos golpes a la barrera.

Y tan pronto tocó, se escucharon un par de pasos que llegaban peligrosamente a la puerta.

-Deidara, ¿qué haces aquí? –Preguntó un confundido Kisame al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-…Hola Kisame…verás…uhm…ne..ce..s..ito hablar con I..I..I…ta…ch…chi…uhm…-Le respondió con tal vergüenza y nerviosismo que ni siquiera pudo ver a su compañero a la cara, solo miraba al suelo y a nadie más.

El hombre tiburón se sorprendió con esas palabras. ¿Deidara haciendo ese tipo de declaraciones?, era algo totalmente histórico y en su interior, Kisame lamentaba bastante el no tener de una cámara de video en esos momentos. Sabía que eso sólo era el principio de toda una anécdota inolvidable.

-Pasa, pasa, Itachi está adentro. –Lo invitó, haciéndolo entrar a las cuatro paredes que eran propiedad de Uchiha, mientras que el Akatsuki de Samehada dejó a ambos a solas para ir a buscar a Kakuzu para poder convencerlo de que la única cámara de segunda mano que se tenía en la organización, fuera prestada para que Kisame pudiera grabar el momento histórico.

-Oh Kisame, pero no me dejes con él, uhn. –Dijo para sí mismo al ver al Uchiha de espaldas, sobre un sofá.

-Sé que eres tú…Deidara…-Dijo sin mucha importancia. Siguiendo en la misma posición.

-Me lo imaginaba, uhm. Y no es que me alegre estar en territorio Uchiha, pero necesito tu a…a…a..yu…da. –Chilló. El pelinegro, al escuchar esas palabras, se levantó delicadamente del sofá, dejando el objeto que tenía en sus manos, que al parecer, era un libro que estaba leyendo y finalmente giró para ver al rubio de reojo.

-… ¿Ayuda?, ¿qué tipo de ayuda? … -Se cruzó de brazos.

-He perdido el sentido a mi arte, después de un pequeño análisis, creo que he encontrado la respuesta que he estado buscando, y sé que alguno de tus libros puede ayudarme aún más con eso, por eso necesito algún libro que diga sobre…_**Colores**_.

-Con que es eso, color al arte, entiendo…-Caminó hacia su pequeña biblioteca para tomar uno de los libros. Una de las paredes se abrió para darle paso a una gran, gran biblioteca digna de admirar.

-No pensaba que tú tenías algo así...una biblioteca en Akatsuki. -Itachi invitó a pasar al rubio mientras el pelinegro buscaba algún libro en el que Deidara pudiera apoyarse para solucionar su problema.

Bastaron 30 minutos para que por fin Itachi bajara un libro con ayuda de las escaleras, desde lo más alto del lugar, miró a Deidara y le entregó el libro.

-Fue el único que he encontrado, pero espero que te sirva. –Dijo el Uchiha amablemente. Deidara se sorprendió por tal amabilidad ofrecida por el poseedor del Sharingan, si el mismo Itachi sabía todo lo que Deidara pensaba de él, lo odiaba.

-Tú… ¿No me odias Itachi? –Preguntó el rubio.

-No, pero tampoco vengo a hacer amistades en este lugar. Solo te ofrezco ayuda a ti y a mis demás compañeros Akatsuki cuando lo necesitan, es todo. –Comentó el Uchiha firme.

-De ser así el caso, muchas gracias por el libro, te prometo entregártelo lo más pronto posible. –Sonrió.

-Entrégamelo cuando hayas encontrado la respuesta. –Concluyó.

Una vez que Itachi le dio el permiso para llevarse el libro, Deidara regresó a su habitación, echándose sobre la cama y empezó a leer el libro, empezando por el título.

"_**Colors: Lo que usted aprenderá sobre el significado de los colores en las personas"**_

_-Me preguntó que tendrá que ver esto con mi arte, uhm…creo que será mejor empezar a leerlo antes de que Sasori No Danna le moleste también, uhnn… -Pensó. _

Y con empezar a abrir ese libro, una serie de aventuras que nunca pudo haber imaginado, pronto llegarían a su vida.

"_**Toma Uno: Color Verde"**_

-------------

* * *

_**Comentarios de la Autora:**_

He aquí el resultado de mi nueva rara creación. En un principio yo quería poner a Sasori de protagonista, ya que es mi Akatsuki consentido, pero sin duda, a Deidara le queda mejor el puesto y por eso hice un par de cambio de planes.

Felicitaciones, galletas, quejas, sugerencias, etc. etc. , a través de un Review, vale :3?


	2. Color Verde

**C****O****L****ORS**

SasoDei [Conforme avance la historia]

Misterio//Comedia//Romance [Conforme avance]

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Akatsuki o personajes de Naruto son míos, sólo los uso para esta humilde historia.

_Notas: Para este capítulo quizá es hasta molesto ver dijo la parte oscura, dijo la parte blanca, etc. Perdón, la verdad no sabía de qué otra manera podía justificar eso._

* * *

_**C**_olor _**V**_erde

* * *

-Parece que se ha calmado un poco Sasori No Danna, uhn. –Dijo Deidara al ver que su maestro entraba de nuevo a la habitación; era tal el interés que el rubio tenía en ese librito, que ni siquiera se molestó a ver al pelirrojo entrar.

-¿Qué estás leyendo Deidara? –Preguntó incrédulo de la escena que miraba mientras tomaba asiento en una de las orillas de su cama, ¿Deidara leyendo?, no era algo que se podía ver muy seguido.

-La respuesta a mi problema, uhn. –Respondió aún concentrado y teniendo sus ojos para ese libro. Nadie más.

-¿Cuál problema Deidara?, yo ya te dije la respuesta y tu…-El rubio lo interrumpió, mirándolo frente a frente, aunque sea por un momento.

-Lo sé maestro, y gracias a ti estoy agradecido de abrirme los ojos. Sólo que, este libro también es una buena ayuda. –Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa –Bueno, si me lo permites, iré a ver que hay para comer en el refrigerador, uhm. –Dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para irse con todo y libro en mano, pero algo estaba mal. No podía moverse…o más bien dicho, su brazo derecho estaba siendo sujetado a otro.

-Escúchame Deidara…-Era él, Sasori lo estaba sujetando de su brazo entrelazándolo con el de Deidara; estaban –literalmente- unidos. Deidara sentía como sus mejillas estaban empezando a tomar un color rojizo y lo peor para él…no entendía el porqué.

-Dime, uhn…-Respondió mirando a la nada, la pared, la puerta…lo que sea, todo menos al artista del arte eterno. Se sentía raro…nervioso. Quizá sin aún voltear a verlo, podía sentir que la distancia entre ellos era casi nula; de tal forma que podía escuchar su profunda respiración.

-…Yo solo te quería decir que…que…necesito que también me traigas algo para comer.

_-¿Eso era todo?, ¡¿un acto demasiado…cercano para hacer ese tipo de preguntas_?! - pensó el del arte efímero sumamente desconcertado. Deidara asintió con la cabeza abandonando el lugar sin decir nada más.

Si él pensaba que actuaba raro…definitivamente su maestro se llevaría el premio mayor, aunque no era una novedad, pero tampoco ya no le hacía sentir mal, él era mayor y con una vida llena de experiencias por escuchar y aprender, en cambio, él, recién y empezaba a vivir su vida a su manera.

Luego de una extensa caminata, llegó a la cocina, le irritaba bastante que tuviera la habitación más lejana porque de alguna manera u otra, cuando él ya llegaba junto con Sasori a las comidas preparadas por Konan , sus demás compañeros ya habían tomado lo más delicioso ó total, se queda sin nada, por eso, cuando ella siempre gritaba que la comida del día estaba lista, corría en busca de lo mejor y no lo peor de nuevo. No lo soportaría otra vez.

El rubio abrió el refrigerador adentrándose en este para mirar con mejor claridad todo lo comestible que se encontraba en él ya que el foco que se requería para la cocina estaba fundido y hasta la fecha, Kakuzu no había comprado el repuesto. Gracias que el clima era soleado para ver la habitación con un poquito de más claridad para distinguir lo que era un aparato de línea blanca.

Se decidió por tomar un bote de refresco sabor naranja, pero nada de lo que había dentro del pobre refrigerador era lo suficientemente bueno para satisfacer su paladar. No se quería complicar la vida, buscó por la alacena y encontró un paquete de palomitas el cual insertó dentro del microondas alrededor de dos y medio minutos, tomó asiento tranquilamente en una de las bancas de la barra de la organización para seguir continuando a leer ese libro que lo tenía maravillado.

-¿Lo viste?, ese mocoso nos ha ignorado. –Comentó irritado una voz bastante familiar.

-Deja a Deidara en paz, que no nos ha ignorado, o eso pienso…míralo parece que ese libro le ha llamado bastante la atención. –Trató de justificar las acciones del rubio firmemente.

-Wow, ¡qué emoción, por fin llego al primer capítulo! –Dijo Deidara para sí mismo en voz alta. Los otros que se encontraban enfrente de él, no pudieron evitar escuchar sus palabras y responderle.

-¡DEIDARA DEGENERADO! ¡DEJA DE IGNORARME!- Gritó. El del arte efímero inmediatamente miró para ver de quién venía semejante voz, era tan obvio, pero quería mirarlo por sus propios ojos.

-Oh, lo siento Zetsu, uhn, ¿desde cuándo llegaste? –Preguntó el joven despistado.

-Antes de que tú llegaras, pero bueno…parece que le robaste ese libro a Itachi…-Dijo la parte blanca del "bipolar"-

-No, no, me lo prestó. Recién lo empiezo y es demasiado genial, habla cómo pueden hablar los colores por las personas, con su color preferido se puede descifrar las personalidades de los demás y lo más importante, me ayudará con mi arte, uhn. –Respondió el del arte efímero alegremente. –Oh, oh, de hecho, estoy leyendo el primer capítulo que hablar del color verde. –Rodeó sus ojos por todo el lugar… ¿cómo queriendo insinuar algo?, lo más probable.

-¿Dijiste Verde?...-No terminó su frase cuando la parte blanca interfirió.

-¡Yo…nosotros somos verde!, ese libro entonces debe de hablar maravillosas cosas sobre nosotros. Anda Deidara, ¿sería mucha molestia que leas sobre ese color? –Preguntó.

-Claro, uhm…-El rubio empezó a leer en voz alta una de las partes más importantes de la información.

"_**El verde es el color de la naturaleza por excelencia. Representa armonía, crecimiento, exuberancia, fertilidad y frescura."**_

-Obvio, obvio, demasiado obvio y bien descrito… -Dijo la parte negra satisfecho con la frase.

-Qué egocéntrico eres. –contestó el blanco.

-Cállate. –Respondió. Al ver la pequeña escenita típica de bipolaridad, siguió leyendo.

"_**El verde oscuro tiene también una correspondencia social con el dinero."**_

-¿Quién dijo dinero? –Preguntaron desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Nada Kakuzu…-Dijo Zetsu en su parte blanca con desinterés. Kakuzu se sintió ofendido con la forma en que el espía de Akatsuki le respondió y fue hasta él para tomarlo de la capa para alzarlo hasta arriba, podía hacerlo, gracias a su súper fuerza que tenía.

-¡Déjanos!, imbécil. –Dijo la parte negra.

-¡Díganme donde carajos está el dinero! –Ordenó el del dúo inmortal.

-¡Kakuzu!, tranquilo, yo le estaba leyendo a Zetsu sobre este libro y decía algo sobre dinero, es todo. Uhn…-Justificó el del arte efímero.

-Entonces… ¡ese libro tiene dinero! –Dejó al bipolar de lado para ahora, tomar a Deidara de la capa y alzarlo con todo y el objeto compuesto de hojas de papel.

-¡NO, NO Y NO! , UHNNNNN. Si me bajas, te mostraré lo que dice y ya..uhn. –Respondió el rubio molesto por la insistencia ridícula de Kakuzu.

-De acuerdo. –Hizo lo que Deidara había dicho.

-Gracias. –Dijo aliviado. Una vez que tocó tierra de nuevo, se dispuso a buscar la página y mostrarle la frase al moreno.

-Oh, oh… ¡con que era eso!, rayos Deidara, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?, yo estaba mal entendiendo jaja. Bueno, bueno… ¡pues me voy! –y así poco a poco fue desapareciendo del lugar como si nada hubiese pasado a lo cual Deidara y Zetsu se miraron sus rostros desconcertados.

-Kakuzu idiota, se dice cualquier cosa sobre "Dinero" y cree que ya lo estamos robando…-Dijo la parte negra.

-Lo sé, uhn. Es como si nos espiara o algo así…en lugar de comprar más comida, uhn. –Deidara miró el libro detenidamente. -¡KAKUZU IDIOTA! ¡DOBLÓ LA PASTA DE MI LIBRO!, UHNNNN. –Dijo molesto al ver la terrible tragedia que le acaba de pasar a su nuevo objeto favorito.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que tarde o temprano nos lo comeremos y nos vengaremos de él por ti con mucho gusto. –Comentó la parte negra. Zetsu rió con una sonrisa sacada de una película de terror, en lugar de hacerte sentirte cómodo, daba miedo…mucho miedo.

-Je je je…-el rubio reía nerviosamente. –Seguiré leyendo, uhn.

"_**El verde sugiere estabilidad y resistencia."**_

-Lo dudo uhn, por eso siempre te ponen de espía. –Dijo Deidara haciendo una pequeña pausa a la lectura para comentar.

-Ignóralo. –Comentó la parte blanca a la negra y el del arte efímero siguió leyendo.

"_**Por su asociación a la naturaleza es ideal para promocionar productos de jardinería, turismo rural, actividades al aire libre o productos ecológicos."**_

-¿Eh? –Cuestionó incrédulo Zetsu.

-¡Ahora ya entiendo porqué Pein te puso de espía!, porque si peleas y llegan a atraparte, te usarían de anuncio o arbolito de navidad y eso no nos conviene…ahora ya entiendo mejor al líder. –Dijo el ojiazul.

-Soy más valioso de lo que tú piensas Deidara…-Respondió la parte negra con sumo dedén, mientras tomaba en su mano derecha, su vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Sí claro, "parte bipolar oscura" –Respondió el rubio sarcásticamente.

"_**El verde apagado y oscuro, por su asociación al dinero, es ideal para promocionar productos financieros, banca y economía."**_

-¡DINERO! –Kakuzu re-aparecía de nuevo frente a los dos chicos.

-No Kakuzu…es el libro. –Deidara va hacia él y le muestra la parte donde viene lo dicho. El moreno, desanimado, se va de nuevo hasta su habitación que compartía con su otro compañero insoportable: Hidan.

-Ese Kakuzu…¿tendrá cámaras o qué? –Dijo la parte blanca.

Deidara sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Justo en ese momento suena el timbre del microondas, dando consigo, un olor riquísimo a mantequilla.

-¡Las palomitas están listas! –Dijo el rubio dando un pequeño brinquito que le daba un sabor a gloria y a comida que llegaría pronto a su estómago. Apresuró su paso para sacar las palomitas del aparto electrónico para vaciarlas en un gran contenedor hondo y empezar a comerlas.

-¿Me das algunas? –Preguntó Zetsu con agua en su boca al ver a todas esas pequeñitas y crujientes cositas llamadas…palomitas de maíz.

-Claro, uhn. –Deidara le acercó el plato para que el otro pudiera agarrar un puño de las ya mencionadas.

Zetsu como pocas veces en su vida lo hace, dio las gracias, por lo que Deidara hasta se sintió raro por ello, per en fin, una vez que todo eso pasó, tomó el contendor con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha tomaba al libro, se despidió de Zetsu con el fin de poder de leer mejor en un lugar más cómodo y tranquilo, algo que al parecer para muchos, era muy fácil.

-Me gustó lo que dijo ese Deidara y su libro, tiene una buena razón para que no lo comamos.-Comentó la parte oscura.

Mientras en la cocina el espíritu de la bipolaridad reinaba, otros "descansaban" desde su habitaciones.

-Espero que no se le haya olvidado mi comida o lo lamentará…Deidara. –Susurró para sí el pelirrojo, terminando ya de arreglar una de sus marionetas.

Pasaron treinta minutos.

Ningún rastro del de arte efímero.

-Carajo Deidara, sabes que odio que me hagan esperar. Iré a buscarte por mi propia cuenta y lo lamentarás…te lo garantizo. –Pensó. Salió de la habitación dando un puertazo poco amable para adentrarse de lleno en buscar a su compañero.

------------

Como un plus -porque no sabía dónde poner este concepto en general, aquí otro significado del color verde-:

_**V**ERDE .- Reservado y esplendoroso. Es el resultado del acorde armónico entre el cielo -azul- y el Sol -amarillo- . Es el color de la ESPERANZA. Y puede expresar: NATURALEZA, JUVENTUD, DESEO, DESCANSO, EQUILIBRIO._

_Que si Zetsu signifique todo eso...en verdad no lo sé del todo xDDD, empezando por "Deseo" xD_

* * *

**_Comentarios de la Autora:_**

Y como dicen en Pokémon..."Esta historia continuará". Bueno, pues ahí estuvo el capítulo del color verde, que, como dijo Sakhory , es capítulo dedicado a Zetsu y su bipolaridad xDDD, espero que les haya gustado.

Algo que les quería preguntar, **es que si quieren que Tobi aparezca en el fic -Tobi sin Madara...sólo Tobi xD-,** yo originalmente no lo iba hacer aparecer porque no sabía donde acomodarlo, pero si ustedes gustan y para que sea menos aburrido lo puedo incluir de alguna forma...les agradecería mucho si me ayudan con el destino de Tobi en este fic por medio de sus reviews, si quieren que aparezca o no.

**Muchas, muchas gracias por sus lindos review a: Hika, Cony, :) , Sakhory, Hoshino y La Vie en Vert!! =D!. **Siempre es lindo saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribes y eso impulsa a seguir escribiendo la continuación de los capítulos(:

Lamento que el SasoDei quizá avance lento, pero les prometo que el próximo cap. le pondré "más acción" a la parejita -de que va a ver...habrá- xD

Espero sus comentarios por medio del review y sobre todo, espero que haya tenido una muy bonita Navidad, les deseo lo mejor en el año que ya se nos aproxima, que sus deseos se cumplan y pásenla bonito(:

**¡ F E L I Z A Ñ O N U E V O !**

Muchos saludos a todos!, cuidense!

**_-Jazz_**


	3. Color Naranja

**C****O****L****ORS**

SasoDei [Conforme avance la historia]

Misterio//Comedia//Romance [Conforme avance]

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Akatsuki o personajes de Naruto son míos, sólo los uso para esta humilde historia.

_Notas: Se puede llegar a notar un poco de OOC al final, pero es poco. Si les molesta, me avisan para tratar de no volver a hacerlo.  
_

_-Tobi & Deidara "interactúan", mucho en esta ocasión, ya están advertidas.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**C**_olor _**N**_aranja

* * *

El lugar parecía el indicado, pareciera que la madre naturaleza leyó sus pensamientos al pedirle un día soleado sin que cayera en el exceso de ser muy caluroso o insoportable. El clima era perfecto acompañado por el bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la cueva, para poder continuar leyendo ese libro tan peculiar, acompañado del gran plato hondo en que contenía sus palomitas.

Tomó asiento cerca de uno de los grandes árboles llenos de vida, recargó su espalda en el tronco de éste para poder leer con más comodidad, según el joven. Con una sonrisa al ver su entorno que le trasmitía paz, finalmente se concentró a leer el capítulo número dos de "Colors".

-¡¿Pero qué….?! –Se dijo asombrado al ver enfrente de él- ¡DEIDARA SEMPAI! –El chico de frente tiró las bolsas que traía entre sus manos, moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, en señal de emoción.

Deidara no necesitaba voltear a verlo para saber quién era la persona que lo llamaba, por lo que "escondió" su rostro con el pequeño libro.

Tobi, no dudó un solo segundo para acercarse hasta allá para saludar a su adorado sempai.

-¡DEIDARA SEMPAI! –Volvió a mencionar totalmente emocionado, como si en un largo tiempo no lo hubiera visto.

-No estoy, uhn. –Dijo sin prestar atención al otro.

-Tobi es un buen chico sempai, ¡sólo quería saludarlo! –Respondió de forma alegre.

-Lo sé Tobi, pero no tengo tiempo para estar soportándote en estos momentos. Mejor vete a jugar con los otros, uhn. –El rubio seguía aferrándose a su libro.

-¡Pero ninguno es divertido!, mire, el día de ayer me dijo que jugara con Hidan a contar chistes, pero decía muchas palabras feas que no entendía…-Fue interrumpido por Deidara.

-…Palabrotas, uhn. Qué novedad viniendo de Hidan, uhn. –Alzó su mirada para ver al buen chico, poniendo el separador en la página donde se quedó y procedió a cerrarlo con delicadeza.

-Eso creo sempai…-Dijo un Tobi inseguro. –Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué es ese libro que está leyendo? –Preguntó curioso mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio.

-Tobi, ve este libro con atención –Pone el libro en frente- que nunca encontrarás otro igual en toda tu vida…este libro es todo un tesoro –Le respondió mientras abrazaba a su libro, lo cual hacía que el azabache se confundiera aún más.

-No entiendo nada…-Rascó su cabeza en señal de pena. Deidara le lanzó el libro para que Tobi pudiera leer la portada del libro.

"_**Colors: Lo que usted aprenderá sobre el significado de los colores en las personas"**_

-Oh, oh… ¡ahora ya entiendo todo! , este libro le servirá para recuperar su sentido del arte del que me había hablado, ¿cierto? –Dijo Tobi emocionado…de nuevo.

-Así es, uhn. –Le dijo indiferente.

De repente una tercera persona aparece frente a ellos, ésta era una chica delgada, cabello azulado y portaba una capa al igual que ellos. Konan estaba ahí.

-¡Oye Tobi!, ¿Pero porqué rayos no has tirado la basura aún? –Preguntó algo enfadada.

-¡Konan-san!, ¡No se preocupe!, ¡En unos momentos Deidara sempai y yo nos encargamos de eso! –Le contestó mientras alzaba su mano derecha de un lado a otro, saludándola.

-¿Eh? ¿Deidara sempai dijiste? -La única mujer de Akatsuki hizo un mayor esfuerzo con su vista para poder ver quién era la otra persona que se encontraba, y, efectivamente como él buen chico lo hacía dicho, Deidara estaba ahí.

-¡Deidara! –Gritó Konan mientras se acercaba a ellos. –Deidara, te tengo noticias. –Dijo una vez que llegó con cara de preocupación.

-¿Noticias?, uhn… ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Es sobre Sasori…-La chica no terminó la frase, pero Deidara ya sabía perfectamente.

-… ¡Su comida!, diablos, me olvidé de él…-Abrió sus ojos como platos al recordar, parándose enseguida.

-Él te ha estado buscando en toda la cueva, cuestionando al resto, y créeme, está muy…muy enfadado contigo. –Agregó Konan sintiendo escalofríos al recordar al marionetista en ese estado…tan…tan…ogro.

-Rayos, uhn. –Su voz ya empezaba a escucharse nerviosa.

-Sempai, ¡Tobi le tiene un escondite para que Sasori-san no lo encuentre! –Comentó el buen chico, tratando de relajar a su sempai con sus palabras.

-¿Aquél arbusto? –Dijo señalando al objeto. Tobi rió.

-No, no, no sempai. Es el único lugar donde no lo encontrará. –Se levantó también al decir esas palabras.

-Hazle caso a Tobi, Deidara…no creo que te quede otra opción mejor. –Konan hacía uso de la palabra de nuevo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, uhn…no quiero morir aún sin vencer a un Uchiha, uhn. –dijo el del arte efímero resignado.

-Bueno, les ayudaré, tiraré la basura, pero ustedes huyan a partir de este momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Ambos asintieron, dándole las gracias a la peliazul y corrieron al escondite que Tobi estaba ofreciendo a Deidara.

-Tobi, si el estúpido de Sasori me encuentra en tu escondite, juro que te mato, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡¿EHHH?! –las palabras de Deidara lo hicieron dejar en estado de shock, parando su caminar, haciendo que Deidara tropezara y cayera sobre el buen chico sobre su espalda., mientras que el libro salió volando directamente hacia la puerta del baño que por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba abierta.

-¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –le gritó a Tobi al ver como el libro volaba hasta el aparente "higíenico" baño estilo Akatsuki.

-Je je, sempai, no es por ser malvado con usted ni nada, pero aunque está bien flaquito, encima de mí, lo siento pesadito.

-¿Me estás llamando gordinflón, Tobi?, es eso… ¿verdad? –Deidara seguía con su crueldad de estar sobre el buen chico, lo que a aquellas alturas, éste le preocupaba más lo que Deidara tenía entre manos que su peso.

No quería que dijera esa frase, hoy no.

-¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO SEMPAI!, mire, ¡hagamos un trato!, usted puede seguir estando encima de mí, aunque a veces me falte el aire, pero por favor, ¡no haga lo que estoy pensando! –se echó sus manos a la cabeza, aterrado.

-Oh sí Tobi…

Mientras tanto, Sasori seguía buscando a Deidara aún con el modo "soy un ogro y morirás" en toda la cueva sigilosamente, detuvo su caminar, al escuchar un par de sonidos, tratando de no hacer absolutamente nungún ruido mientras se acercaba más a la pared para escuchar mejor lo que pasaba con en el siguiente pasillo, ya que temía ser visto si alzaba su vista.

-No sempai, ¡no me haga esto!, por favor –se escuchaba que Tobi estaba hablando entre sollozos.

-Sí Tobi, esto te pasa por ser un mal chico…-Sasori no lo podía creer, esa voz la podría reconocer en cualquier parte, era Deidara.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, déjame huir, en verdad no quiero esto de nuevo, no lo soportaría –chilló.

-Cállate Tobi y obedéceme –Sasori no necesitaba escuchar más, era suficiente para él, salió huyendo de su aquél escondite raro para llegar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con candado.

Se echó a la cama, tratando de asimilar lo que había acabado de escuchar y con una serie de sentimientos encontrados que no entendía el porqué. Si no se sentía molesto por la comida que le ordenó a Deidara… ¿por qué otra razón se iba a sentir así?, tristeza innecesaria para sujetos como él, ¿acaso algo estaba mal en él?

Y nunca contó el tiempo, nunca recordó cuando él se quedó dormido, cuando despertó, se encontró la cama de al lado ocupada, Deidara había regresado y al juzgar por su pose y ojos cerrados, se encontraba profundamente dormido, sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

-Otra vez tu estúpido libro…-murmuró el pelirrojo para sí. –Me pregunto qué diablos ve el niño bonito de interesante en una cosa tan idiota como esta –tomó el libro y empezó a leer la potada-"un libro que ayuda aprender el significado de los colores en las personas", patético –bufó, mientras hojeaba las primeras hojas del libro, sus aires de grandezas y risas cambiaron drásticamente al ver un color que llamó la atención del marionetista: _Capítulo dos: Color __**Naranja**_, lo que empezó a leer.

"_**El color naranja tiene una visibilidad muy alta, por lo que es muy útil para captar atención y subrayar los aspectos más destacables de una página web."**_

-Tobi siempre llama la atención en cualquier parte…-se dijo.

"_**El naranja combina la energía del rojo con la felicidad del amarillo. Se le asocia a la alegría, el sol brillante y el trópico."**_

-Tobi tiene lo mejor de él y yo…

"_**Representa el entusiasmo, la felicidad, la atracción, la creatividad, la determinación, el éxito, el ánimo y el estímulo."**_

-¿Tobi siempre ha sido mejor que yo?, él siempre es feliz, atrae, es creativo, pero sin llegar a ser un artista, tiene buenas comunicaciones con el resto de Akatsuki que yo nunca podré tener, tiene cihspa…

"…_**También puede significar: REGOCIJO, FIESTA, PLACER, AURORA, PRESENCIA DE SOL."**_

-Placer Deidara, tú querías placer, ahora entiendo todo, eso es lo que a él le sobre y a mí me falta, ¿el es mejor compañero que yo, cierto?, todo por placer instantáneo…-terminó con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza, quién le iba a decir que un libro como ése, un libro del que se bufó, le abriría los ojos para ver su cruel realidad. Akasuna No Sasori era la persona más miserable de la organización Akatsuki, y tal vez, de la tierra.

Dejó el libro de nuevo sobre las manos de Deidara y de nuevo se adentró en el mundo fantasioso de morfeo.

_**C**ontinuará..._

------

Más sobre este color.

_**N**_ARANJA/_**A**_NARANJADO:

_-Representa las energías emocionales.  
-Este se forma de la mezcla entre el rojo y el amarillo. El rojo representa la energía y la actividad y el amarillo representa el intelecto y la claridad de objetivos.  
-Los anaranjados claros y brillantes son colores creativos e irradian confianza en sí mismo y una personalidad fuerte. Es muy atractivo para los demás y tiene un corazón muy cálido.  
-Los anaranjados más oscuros y espesos le hacen emocional, irresponsable y esta sujeto a fuertes presiones emocionales.  
-Se expresa como: Creativo y con una gran expresión física hacia las emociones. Gozoso, orientado a la acción y productivo. Un aventurero y negociante por excelencia._

* * *

_**Comentarios de la autora:**_

Soy una descarada al tardar tanto tiempo en publicar este capítulo y hacerlas esperar. ¿Me perdonan?, en estos meses me han estado lloviendo sorpresas y trabajos relacionados a la escuela y no había tenido de esciribir nada hasta ayer en la noche que también me vino la inspiración.

Con un día de retrado, espero que se la hayan pasado muy bonito en San Valentín y muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo chicas, sobre todo por los reviews, prometo para la próxima responderé a todos los que me manden en el capítulo cuatro de este fan fic. Sobre lo Deidara y Tobi, lo dejaré en suspenso, pero no se alarmen.

Gracias y ¿me dan un review? :3

Saludos :]

_**-Jazz**_


	4. Color Azul

**C****O****L****ORS**

SasoDei

Misterio//Comedia//Romance

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Akatsuki o personajes de Naruto son míos, sólo los uso para esta humilde historia.

* * *

_**C**_olor _**A**_zul

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos horas en el reloj, dos horas en que Sasori hacía un esfuerzo enorme por tomar una siesta que nunca pudo concederle su cuerpo, por más tiempo que él estuviera cambiando de una posición a otra sobre su cama, hasta rodando ridículamente sin razón alguna.

A veces, y pese a todo ese tiempo estando a su lado, aún no entendía a Deidara… ¡no!, de hecho nunca lo ha entendido desde su punto de vista por lo que él llamaba "arte" hacer explotar cualquier cosa. Para él, la juventud de estos tiempos modernos era demasiado rara, empezando con sus mismos compañeros de organización.

Se rindió. Se levantó de la cama en silencio para no despertar a Deidara, al final de todo…lo último que quería era seguir aguantando a un rubio oxigenado diciéndole estupideces de un libro que odió con todo su corazón, no por ser de Itachi, de hecho, era lo que menos le importaba, sino el contenido tan "insano", palabra que prefería cambiar por "realista".

Caminando sobre los pasillos rogaba por no encontrarse a Tobi, porque sabía perfectamente que la poquísima paciencia que tenía se iría por el drenaje al ver tan sólo su máscara anaranjada, casi juraba por darle un puñetazo en el estómago si lo hubiese visto.

Afortunadamente para él y el resto del mundo, nunca se encontró con el buen chico. Ni señales de vida daba.

De hecho, la cueva se encontraba perfecta si no fuese por los ya conocidos gritos del dúo más conflictivo de la organización: Hidan y Kakuzu.

Sasori llegó hasta la modesta sala principal que se tenía en Akatsuki, echándose sobre el sofá de segunda mano comprado por Kakuzu para tomar el control remoto y prender el pequeño televisor que daba los canales en blanco y negro por razones que él desconocía.

Pasaba canal por canal, nada le convencía, nada parecía bueno hasta que uno captó su atención.

"_**Bienvenida sea una vez más señora a su programa favorito. Mi nombre es Yukari Hayashi y el tema que hablaremos el día de hoy es…"El amor""**_

-Cursilerías estúpidas…-murmuró para sí.

-¡LE CAMBIAS Y TE MATO!

-¿Ko…Ko….Konan?... ¡Hola!-Si Sasori debía ser siempre amable con alguien fuera la situación que sea, era con la novia del jefe, Konan. –Como todos los días, eres una dulzura conmigo, ¿no es así? –y no es que él hablara porque sí, en verdad ella era una "dulzura" con él amenazándolo con un cuchillo en mano, sin previo aviso.

-¡No te preocupes, que yo ni de broma te mato!, solo es un buen pretexto para ver tu cara de gatito asustado y darme el control a mí. –Tomó asiento en el sillón de al lado, no sin antes rebatándole el control al marionetista.

-¡Konan! –protestó cruzando sus brazos. Ella no le puso atención ya que estaba concentrada en ver lo que decían en el programa.

-¡Ya veo!, –volteó a ver al pelirojo- Sasori…al ver este programa y analizando tu mirada…¡estás enamorado!, aww…¡qué ternura!, nunca pensé que fuera a ver eso de ti alguna vez en esta miserable cueva.

-¡Idiota!, ¡Por supuesto que no!, dejarle en un programa no dice nada de mí… ¡NADA! –Siguió con su negación, lo que él no notaba, era que sus mejillas estaban tomando el mismo color de su cabello. Cosa que a Konan le causaba mucha gracia pero trató con mucho esfuerzo a limitar eso con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí?...tú no tienes idea de nada, Sasori –Dijo con una sonrisa conteniendo la risa. La chica tomó un pequeño espejo que se encontraba entre su maquillaje y lo puso frente al marionetista para que pudiera ver su rostro en forma de tomate viviente.

-¡¿Qué?! –asombrado, rápidamente cubrió parte de su rostro con la capa de la organización.

-¿De quién te enamoraste Sasori?, ¡dime!, wuju, me muero por saber quién es la afortunada –le dijo mientras ponía el espejo en su sitio. El marionetista siguió en negación durante el resto de la plática con Konan, lo cual, cada vez le era más incómoda ya que la chica no tenía otra pregunta que hacerle y simplemente a veces pensaba que Konan debía irse al infierno.

-Deja de joderme… ¿quieres? –El nivel de paciencia y "caballerosidad" de Sasori cada vez era menor.

Entre tanto intercambio de palabras entre esos dos, un cierre a una de puertas y un par de pasos que venían hacia donde estaban dejó un ambiente de silencio.

-…No me lo dice el libro, pero siempre he creído que el rojo y el azul no son tan buena combinación.

-¡Deidara! –exclamó la peliazul alegremente.

-Hola Konan –miró hacia su alrededor- Ah, sí, hola maestro Sasori –dijo con desgana.

La chica invitó a Deidara a que tomara asiento, cosa que el rubio dudo un poco debido a la presencia del pelirrojo pero aceptó al final.

Se creo un ambiente de silencio que Konan inmediatamente pudo presenciar malas vibras entre esos dos.

-Uhmm…esto no está funcionando. Tú –señaló a Sasori- a estas alturas ya debiste regañarlo como cinco veces por la razón que te da la gana, y tú, –esta vez era Deidara- le tuviste que dar la contra. –Se quedó pensativa- ¿Quién empezó con el conflicto?

-¡ÉL! –dijeron en unísono señalándose uno al otro, como niños. Konan dio un leve suspiro al ver la desagradable e infantil situación de aquellos dos.

-Tú Sasori, empezaste con esto, al juzgar a mi arte y sobre todo, ¡a este libro tan hermoso –sacó el libro de su capa- antes de conocerlo!

-¿Qué yo qué…? perdóname rubio oxigeno que tengo de aprendiz, pero ese libro es TAN estúpido como su nuevo dueño, en pocas palabras, como TÚ –Rápidamente hizo hilos de chakra que hicieron que Deidara fuera un nueva marioneta, sin dejándole una escapatoria. Deidara trataba de safarse pero no podía.

-¡BASTA NIÑOS DE PREESCOLAR! –gritó Konan. Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento e hicieron caso a la orden de Konan, que les había abierto los ojos.

-Lo lamento mucho –Habló el marionetista.

-Y yo también-Dijo Deidara.

-¿…Era necesario pelear entre ustedes…? vamos, ¡son un equipo!, ¡recuérdenlo siempre!, ahora, ya olvídense de sus bobas peleas y no caigan en la tentación… ¿o acaso quieren estar como ellos? –señaló la habitación de Hidan y Kakuzu, que para ese tiempo, parecía más calmada, ya que no se escuchaban golpes o gritos.

-… ¡Es cierto!...-El marionetista y la creadora de origami miraron a Deidara.

-Parece que alguien no me puso atención…qué va… ¡eviten las peleas! –Dijo Konan mientras daba un par de pasos hacia su habitación.

-¡Konan! –gritó Deidara. La chica se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

Deidara buscó con su vista la parte que recién había leído en el libro y la leyó en voz alta.

"_**Se expresa como: Pacífico y sensible. Fiel y leal, compasivo y solidario. Cuidados y amoroso. Con vocación de servicio y nutriente. Es el color de la claridad, la calma y de sentimientos profundos. Es el buscador por excelencia, introvertido, de conocimiento profundo. Auténtico y artista. De valores elevados"**_

-Oh…-dijo Konan algo confusa.

-¡Todavía no termino!

"_**Los azules más profundos nos indican habilidad de comunicación y amor por la conversación"**_

-Colors, capítulo cuatro…color Azul, Konan –le dijo Deidara, cerrando el libro.

-Ya entiendo todo, Deidara –cerró sus ojos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa con sus labios. –Qué lindo detalle, muchas gracias –Y así, la chica de Akatsuki dejó la sala principal, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

Se miraban de tal manera que en ocasiones sus miradas llegaban a cruzarse. Una mirada linda que luego se convertía en un gesto de asco del otro.

-Vale, ya deja de mirarme así, que me asustas –dijo Deidara.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?, tu estúpido libro no disimula que tu también me estás viendo. Patético.

-Yo no entiendo que tienes en contra de este libro, es tan hermoso…-volvió a abrazar el objeto.

-Dice tonterías, eso. Explícame, ¿cómo rayos el color naranja puedo ser mejor que el rojo? –dijo molesto. Deidara rió.

-¡No me digas que…!...

-Sí, si , ¿y qué? –Comentó desafiante.

La risa de Deidara se convirtió en sorpresa, nerviosismo y confusión de un momento a otro. Si él entendió lo que le dijo, entonces…

-…Sasori, ¿tú…estás…?, ¿y yo…? –El rubio no juntaba las palabras correctas para ese momento.

-Elige…Tobi o yo…

-¡Qué tele novelesco! –Deidara se echó a reír a carcajadas, ¿Su maestro?, ¿Y telenovelas?, ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Momentos después de que el rubio se cansó de tanto reír, volvió a ponerse serio… ¿qué le iba a responder?

-Lo siento Sasori, yo no tengo esos sentimientos por ti, pero seguiremos siendo compañeros de equipo, ¿vale? –soltó todo de golpe.

-¿Eh?, ¡idiota!, ¡tú fuiste quién entendió mal!, yo estaba hablando de nuestro trabajo, compañeros de equipo.

-…Ah… ¡qué alivio! –y sí, Deidara soltó un gran suspiro. En verdad se alegró tanto de que todo haya sido un mal entendido de su parte y no otra cosa.

-Creo que necesito descansar…tráeme un vaso de agua

-Como siempre, mandón maestro –murmuró.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…- dijo Deidara.

Deidara aceptó y fue hasta la cocina por lo que Sasori le ordenó, mientras que el marionetista se dirigió rumbo a la habitación para así, poder descansar un poco y ¿por qué no?, tratar de tomar una siesta.

Cuando el del arte efímero regresó, el marionetista ya se encontraba durmiendo en brazos de morfeo.

-Deidara…-Dijo en voz ronca, no parecía tan consiente de sí mismo al ver su rostro.

-Aquí tienes tu vaso –le estiró el objeto para que lo tomara pero él no ignoró.

-Acércate…

-Ahora qué quieres Sasori…-Lo que Deidara nunca se imaginó fue que en ese momento recibiría una muestra de cariño de parte de su maestro. No cualquier clase de cariño, no era cariño maestro-alumno. Porque una cálida y tierna unión de labios era más que una relación de ese tipo.

Deidara aterrado, trató de alejarse lo más pronto de él, ¡esa clase de encuentros no eran sanos!, pero pese a todo, no podía evitar que el beso que recibía era algo muy agradable por su boca.

Cinco segundos después volvió a recapacitar y le echó el vaso de agua sobre la cabeza a Sasori.

-Tenlo por seguro, ¡serás mi marioneta durante el resto de la noche Deidara!- Y antes de que se levantara de la cama, el rubio ya tenía un paso en el pasillo.

-¡TOBI!, ¡Tu sempai te necesita! –decía desesperadamente.

-------------

-¿Eh?, ¿estoy escuchando a mi sempai?...-rió- creo que ya estoy alucinando –Y el buen chico siguió dibujando alegremente desde su habitación.

-------------

_-Me pregunto si cuando sientan más amor uno por el otro, se comportaran como debe ser…vale, se vale soñar –pensó Konan al escuchar semejantes gritos del dúo artístico._

Continuará....

-------------

Más sobre este color...

**AZUL .- **_Es un color reservado y que parece que se aleja. Puede expresar: CONFIANZA, RESERVA, ARMONÍA, AFECTO, AMISTAD, FIDELIDAD, AMOR._

_

* * *

_

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Ni yo me la creo aún de que haya puesto capítulo tan rápido...(sí, para mí es rápido xD)

Ya han sido cuatro capítulos de esta historia y decidí deshacerme de las cuentas pendientes que tenía con el supuesto SasoDei de esta historia. Aviso también que nunca verán lemon en esta historia, ya que, soy horrible para escribir lemon, lo más "atrevido" que he escrito ha sido un lime SasuNaru y de ahí no he salido. A lo mejor y pongo lime o no sé, si quieren me dicen, pero yo lo pondré a su tiempo, wojo :3

--------

_**Respuestas a review´s!**_:

Lo prometido es deuda!, sé que puedo responder a cada una personalmente por un...¿reply?, o algo así se llama, pero me gusta hacerlo más por aquí, además cuando acabe el fic tendrán un espacio dentro de él :]

**HoshinoAkemi:** Sí, ese nombre siente celos por Tobi aunque niegue y niegue como 40 mil veces xD, ahora esto se va a comvertir en un SasorivsLibro (??), espero que ye haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por leer :D!

**Hikari Kazamasa:** Awww...muchísimas gracias por tus lindos comentarios!, qué linda n_n!...qué te parecio el intento SasoDei de este capítulo?. Muchos saludos y grcias de nuevo por seguir leyendo el fic :]!

**Usagi-Dei:** On cielos, yo pensé que nadie se pasaba por mi perfil jaja...tu eres la primera chica Sonorense -aparte de mí- que conozco en fanfiction!, qué genial :D! Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y bueno, espero tu review pronto :3, gracias por leer y saludos desde San Luis Rio Colorado -mi ciudad-, jaja :]!

**Mary:** Sí, yo sé, tardé demasiado en publicar el anterior D: , mil perdones por eso!... oh pues, este es el capítulo del color azul, espero que te haya gustado, y sobre el rojo...si lo pienso, no es un secreto que le daré el rojo a Sasori, por lo que aún faltan un par de colores más para llegar hasta ése. Gracias por leer :]!, por cierto, perdón por no poner todo tu nick, no sé que pasa con esto pero cuando lo pongo, al final solo queda Mary =/...

**Ludmila-Chan:** Sí, Tobi es un mal chico, un mal chico por ignorar a Deidara en este capítulo...¿o en verdad él creía que estaba alucinando?, ni yo sé, jaja. Gracias por leer :]!

**Cony:** Ah, Cony!, qué bueno que volviste !, gracias por seguir el fic!, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :]!

**Sakhory Uchiha:** Me alegra que te siga gustando :D...¿qué opinas sobre este capítulo?....gracias por leer :]!

Chicas, espero que les haya gustado el cap, así como yo disfruté escribirlo...¿el SasoDei de este cap merece review :3?...espero que sí!

_**-Jazz**_


	5. Color Rosa

**COLORS**

SasoDei [Conforme avance la historia]

Misterio/Comedia/Romance [Conforme avance]

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los Akatsuki o personajes de Naruto son míos, sólo los uso para esta humilde historia.

_Notas: Se puede llegar a notar un poco de OOC al final, pero es poco. Si les molesta, me avisan para tratar de no volver a hacerlo._

_

* * *

_

_-Tenlo por seguro, ¡serás mi marioneta durante el resto de la noche Deidara!- Y antes de que se levantara de la cama, el rubio ya tenía un paso en el pasillo._

_-¡TOBI!, ¡Tu sempai te necesita! –decía desesperadamente._

_-¿Eh?, ¿estoy escuchando a mi sempai?...-rió- creo que ya estoy alucinando –Y el buen chico siguió dibujando alegremente desde su habitación._

_-Me pregunto si cuando sientan más amor uno por el otro, se comportaran como debe ser…vale, se vale soñar –pensó Konan al escuchar semejantes gritos del dúo artístico._

_

* * *

_

_**C**_olor _**R**_osa

**

* * *

**

Después de un agitado día de soportar todos los caprichos de Tobi para que no recibiera una paliza de Sasori, llegó la luna y aunque con temores, durmió.

-Ya despierta Deidara, nos llama Pain –dijo el marionetista mientras peinaba su cabello.

Al rubio al escuchar aquellas voz tan reconocible para él, abrió sus ojos y en seguida se tocó rápidamente sus hombros, estómago, cabeza, ojos, todo su cuerpo.

-¡Estoy vivo! –gritó de felicidad como nunca antes. El pelirrojo le aventó una almohada al rubio con fuerza.

-Déjate de idioteces "Tobi segundo" que hoy tendremos trabajo que realizar.

-Está bien, uhn.

Al momento que ambos estaban listos, partieron rumbo a la sala de reuniones donde también se extraían los _bijuus_. Ahí se encontraron con un jefe más enfadado de lo habitual lo cual ya no los sorprendía a esas alturas. Y es que… ¿quién tenía la culpa de que en estos últimos días no durmiera bien?

-LLEGAN TARDE…

-No empieces a echarnos la culpa de que no duermes bien Pein, ya me tienes harto con lo mismo. A ver, ¿qué pasa ahora?

-¡No lo provoques!, uhn- el jefe ignoró todo y decidió seguir con su plan.

-El día de hoy tenemos a una niñita de la aldea de "Konoha" que se encuentra en nuestros territorios. Todos sabemos que si alguien se entera de nuestro escondite somos presa fácil para el enemigo, así que elimínenla –ordenó mientras les daba una fotografía de la intrusa.

-¿Qué es esta clase de misión? ¿Una broma? –volvió a quejarse Sasori.

-Ignórelo jefe, ya sabe como es … conforme avanza el tiempo, más amargado se hace. En seguida iremos, uhn –respondió Deidara, salvando a su compañero de un posible "castigo".

Durante el trayecto, ambos siguieron discutiendo. El rubio veces sentía que la personalidad de Sasori era tan atractiva, pero a la vez más idiota que la suya por meterse en tanto líos con los demás compañeros de Akatsuki por cosas sin sentido.

-Mira, ahí está la niña –dijo por lo bajo Deidara, que se encontraban a muy escasos metros escondidos del objetivo.

-Ataquemos…-Dijo el marionetista, pero el de arte efímero lo tomó de la mano respondiéndole que tenía que esperar un poco más. Sacó su libro de colores y empezó a leer una vez más:

"_**El rosa es un color emocionalmente relajado e influye en los sentimientos convirtiéndolos en amables, suaves y profundos"**_

-Esta niña me recuerda a caperucita roja, uhn. Apuesto que con uno de nosotros será suficiente –El ojiazul salió de su escondite para presentarse frente a la joven de cabellos rosados.

-¿Quién eres? –La chica en seguida se puso a la defensiva.

-Pobre niña perdida, uhn –Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio- ¿Pensabas encontrar a tu abuelita?

-Con que eres Deidara, el que cree que el arte "es una explosión"…

-Exacto, el "lobo feroz" ha llegado, así que… ¡MUERE! – En ese instante Deidara empezó a atacar a la de Konoha con un nivel muy bajo.

-¿Eh?

-Vamos… ¿es todo lo que quienes? –bostezó el Akatsuki. La chica rió.

-De hecho esto sólo era un calentamiento… ¡Esto va enserio! –En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la chica que a primera vista y según el libro, era un chica totalmente dulce, tranquila e ingenua, resultó ser una "bomba" con un estilo de pelea admirable y muy parecido al de Tsunade. Deidara quién se burlaba en un principio, acabó con muchos huesos rotos y demás heridas.

-¡Muere! –gritó Sakura para darle el golpe final.

-No muere tan fácil –dijo otra voz que tenía controlada a una marioneta que tenía entre sus brazos a la chica, dejándola inmóvil.

-Sasori no danna… -dijo el rubio con toques de inconsciencia mientras sentía como estaba entre los brazos de su maestro.

-Estarás bien, te lo aseguro – prometió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos color oro.

-Gracias… -esa fue la última palabra que Deidara pudo recordar de ese día.

-Tú… la pagarás mocosa, algún día –La marioneta del pelirrojo le inyectó a la chica un líquido que la hizo dejar inconsciente. Momentos después se la llevó lejos de la zona de Akatsuki para después ir de inmediato a la cueva para que Deidara recibiera ayuda médica.

_Pasó una hora y nada…_

_Pasaron dos horas y nada…_

_Pasaron veinticuatro horas y nada…_

-Sasori, ya deberías descansar un poco…yo me encargo -dijo Konan.

-No puedo Konan, todo esto que le pasó fue mi culpa por no ponerle un "alto" cuando tuve la oportunidad. Deidara creyó demasiado en lo que decía ese estúpido libro…

-No creo que ese libro tenga la culpa…creo que él quiso demostrarte a ti y a él mismo que puede hacer las cosas por sí mismo y así proteger a las personas que quiere. No hagas nada con _"Colors"_, desde que tomó ese libro y empezó a leer ese contenido, hacía tiempo que no lo había visto tan emocionado desde aquella vez que empezó a entrenar contigo.

-De acuerdo, quizá tengas razón…pero igual, lo regañaré una vez que esté de vuelta en el mundo real- La chica suspiró al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Por qué no dejas tus sentimientos fluir? ,quizá hasta tú mismo te sorprendas de los resultados –finalizó Konan saliendo de la habitación.

**_Y una vez más, estaban ellos dos juntos._**

**_Él pensaba una y otra vez las palabras de Konan._**

**_En verdad el estaba devastado por dentro._**

**_Nadie miraba aquellas ocasiones en que él soltaba un par lágrimas en el pecho del rubio._**

-Quiero que estés conmigo otra vez Deidara, por favor –decía con un hilo de voz.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Más info, Color Rosa: Nos hace sentir cariño, amor y protección. También nos aleja de la soledad y nos convierte en personas sensibles. **

El dicho popular: "lo ves todo de color de rosa", refleja fielmente su significado: INGENUIDAD, BONDAD, TERNURA, BUEN SENTIMIENTO, AUSENCIA DE TODO MAL.

Como verán, Sakura no encaja con la linda descripción del color xD

* * *

**_Comentarios de la autora:_**

_Después de... muchos meses, retomo este fic de "Colors", bueno, cais puedo apostar que los que leían el fic ya ni se acuerdan de él. Pero bien, sirve para revivir el fic y que nuevas personas lo lean._

_Gracias por todos sus reviews!, en verdad son muy lindos y fueron el motor para que el día de hoy escribiera una continuación que pensaba que nunca iba a llegar._

_Espero les guste el capítulo, aunque siento que tiene muy poca relación con el color._

_Me dan en review?, seré feliz (:_

_Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo adelantado (:!_

_**-Jazz**  
_


End file.
